


The Unfinished Story

by Lookdzx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookdzx/pseuds/Lookdzx
Summary: Beomgyu tidak siap untuk putus meski Taehyun lebih dari yakin untuk pilihan itu. Hingga datang Hueningkai yang lambat laun memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya, mengenalkannya pada persepsi baru akan cinta... dan luka.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FIC AAAAAAAAA
> 
> Tadinya mau one-shot but I decided to make it into several parts. This story was written because I've been thinking about Kaigyu a LOTTT like they're so Adorable and I Love Them So Much.
> 
> Maaf kalo ada kesalahan grammar huhu :( Honestly I enjoyed writing this so :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ittttttt! :)

Matahari terik hari ini.

Dua pemuda yang tengah menyingkir dari kerumunan mahasiswa setelah seminar umum itu kini melangkah bersama ke parkiran mobil. Pemuda bersurai merah melangkah lebih dahulu, begitu terburu-buru hingga membuat pacar di belakangnya kebingungan. Dengan langkah yang besar-besar, ia menyusul kekasihnya, menarik bahu hingga mereka berhadapan. Ekspresi wajah itu lagi-lagi membuatnya dirundung perasaan khawatir. Ada yang hilang dari sorot mata itu, sesuatu yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat kala saling bertatap dalam beberapa detik. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya Taehyun mulai sulit untuk dibaca.

"Tae!" panggilnya lebih kepada keluhan. Ini bukan kali pertama kekasih yang dipacarinya itu bersikap seperti ini. Sejak perayaan lima tahun jadian empat bulan yang lalu, Taehyun semakin berubah. Ia tak lagi menunjukkan sikap-sikap manis, atau selalu ingin dekat dengannya.

Taehyunnya berubah.

"Apa?"

 _"What is_ wrong _with you, actually?!"_

Yang ditanya hanya mengatupkan bibir, memilih untuk menatap aspal berpasir yang mereka tapaki. Sementara sang kekasih sudah mencari-cari matanya, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang tak kunjung terucap.

Apa Beomgyu salah membaca pesan tersirat dari Taehyun?

"Taehyun, kamu gak suka kalo gak dijawab. _Now answer me, will you?_ " ucapnya tak sabaran. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu jelas begitu frustasi berbulan-bulan tenggelam dalam prasangka tak enak pada kekasihnya sendiri. " _I'm all ears_."

"Gyu—"

"Yeah? Kenapa?"

"Aku... mau sendiri."

Beomgyu menahan nafasnya sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Gosh, alright. Aku bisa balik duluan. Kalo gitu kamu—"

" _No_ , Gyu." potongnya. " _It's another type of being alone._ "

Diam.

Selama beberapa detik itu keduanya terdiam.

"Maksud kamu.. Tae, maksudnya p-putus?" Ucapnya meraih jemari Taehyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia begitu takut salah menangkap maksud. Ia tak seharusnya merasakan kekhawatiran yang seketika meluap-luap ini, bukan?

Namun hatinya hancur hingga berkeping-keping saat Taehyun mengehela nafas dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu membuang pandangan dari kekasih yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun. Tak menyadari air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata indah Beomgyu.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya berusaha tenang meski bibirnya sudah gemetar menahan tangis. Yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Apa sikap yang ditunjukkan Taehyun kemarin-marin merupakan sinyal akan kejenuhan?

Dan ia terlampau bodoh untuk menangkap dan membacanya.

_"I'm–Look, I just want to have more time for myself. And I think you should too."_

_Tapi semua waktuku gak berarti kalo gada kamu, Tae..._ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku bisa ngejauh sementara. Kamu butuh berapa lama? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Bilang Tae."

"Aku gak tau berapa lama. _The thing is,_ aku mau putus."

Beomgyu menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ada orang lain? K-kamu udah gak sayang aku lagi kan?"

"Jawab, Taehyun."

"Aku gatau."

***

_Jika suatu malam kau merindukanku, pergilah ke ujung kalimat di sepucuk surat itu dan baca dengan lantang. Di sana kurebahkan segala resah dan cinta yang tak sempat kuucapkan padamu waktu kita masih bersama_.

Beomgyu tersenyum kecut. Tangannya meletakkan selembar kertas yang ditemukannya di meja perpustakaan yang kosong. Niatnya untuk belajar musnah sudah kala melihat tulisan tadi. Siapapun yang meletakkan kertas yang terkena tinta pena itu seperti mengetahui kondisi hatinya saat ini. Meskipun tidak sama-sama amat, namun tetap saja membacanya membuat pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu manyun.

Terhitung empat bulan terlewati sejak ia putus dengan Taehyun, lelaki yang menemaninya selama nyaris lima tahun belakangan. Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda tampan itu, tentu saja ia akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa ia sangat _sangat_ menyayanginya. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya (sekarang mantan) sampai sikapnya berubah. Ia mudah marah, jarang bisa diajak bertemu, dan mulai menghindari segala bentuk komunikasi.

Sampai akhirnya minta putus karena ingin sendiri-sendiri dulu.

"Ish, siapa si yang naro." ujarnya malas dan beringsut pindah ke meja yang lain. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dan binder hijau tua lengkap dengan _sticker_ nama universitas. Hari ini ia memaksa diri untuk menyelesaikan seluruh tugas dibanding memikirkan tentang Taehyun.

Ia rindu. Sangat. Namun apa daya, pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dan bahagia. Dunianya tidak lagi memiliki Beomgyu di dalamnya, dan hanya dengan memikirkan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Lima tahun bersama kemudian putus, mana bisa tidak menyakitkan.

"Yah, _at least_ gue masih bisa liat dia di kampus." lirihnya memandangi jendela dari tempatnya duduk.

***

"Lo absen kemarin, jadi disuruh bikin kelompok bareng yang absen juga."

"Ohh, gue boleh liat nama-nama yang udah ngebentuk kelompok gak? Biar tau siapa yang harus gue hubungin."

"Boleh, gue kirim lewat LINE ya. _Btw_ gue duluan ya Beomgyu, kelas gue mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Dahhh, _good luck_!"

Beomgyu melambaikan tangan ke arah Chaeryeong yang sudah terburu-buru ke arah lift. Ia pun sama, harus segera datang ke kelas selanjutnya. Mata kuliah ini dicampur dari beberapa angkatan, dan hanya Seungmin yang menurutnya paling bisa membuat suasana kelas terasa nyaman untuknya.

"Gue udah nandain nama lo buat sekelompok sama yang lain. Seminggu lo bolos kuliah, Gyu."

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh gugup. Ada alasan mengapa ia bolos. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena putusnya hubungan bersama Taehyun? Ia juga tidak peduli pendapat orang yang mengatakannya berlebihan.

Sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang, dan harapan untuk kembali padanya masih besar. Namun ia tidak mau mengambil langkah, sebab Taehyun sendiri yang meminta putus, menginginkan jarak yang sebetulnya seperti tak lagi mereka kenal mengingat terlalu sering bersama.

"Kecapean gue." jawabnya. _Physically and mentally._ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Untungnya belum ada tugas apa-apa si. _Btw_ , gue tau dari Jeongin kalo lo sama cowok yang itu siapa deh namanya lupa?"

"Taehyun."

"Iya dia! Kalian uh... putus. _Sorry to hear that_."

" _That's fine._ " jawabnya singkat, tidak mau membahas ini lagi.

Rasanya Beomgyu ingin tertawa miris. Jika orang-orang begitu terkejut mendengar kabar putusnya ia dan Taehyun, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Ia terlampau hancur saat itu. Begitu lemah rasanya ia bahkan untuk menyambut hari-hari yang lain. Hari-hari tanpa Taehyun sebagai pacarnya lagi. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu menghela nafas pelan, terlihat jelas murung. Maka dengan lugas Seungmin mulai mencari topik bahasan lain hingga dosen datang dan pembelajaran dimulai.

***

"Hai. Kita sekelompok. Udah cek _file_ yang di- _send_ di grup?"

Beomgyu mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kaos putih berbalut flannel biru navy lengkap dengan celana jeans. Wajahnya terlihat asing di matanya. Sepertinya ia bukan berasal dari angkatan yang sama. "Oh, lo Hueningkai ya?"

"Yep. _And you must be Beomgyu._ " ucapnya sebelum duduk di pinggiran meja, mengatur tas selempangnya sendiri.

Dengan sekali anggukan ia menjawab lalu memeriksa secarik kertas berisi silabus. "Mau bahas ini kapan? Gue bisa asal gak hari Kamis."

"Gue bisa Selasa. Setelah makan siang. Gimana?"

"Right. Gue _free_ kok. Oke Selasa ya?"

Hueningkai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Lo ada LINE?"

"Ada. Nanti hubungin gue lewat LINE aja kalo gitu." dengan cekatan Beomgyu memberikan ponselnya pada Hueningkai dan menerimanya kembali. " _Sorry_ kalo agak _slow_ _respond_."

" _Sans_ , paling gue spam aja nanti." jawabnya dan tersenyum. "Gue duluan kalo gitu. _See you on Tuesday, Beomgyu!_ ”

_Perasaan gue lebih tua dari dia deh..._

" _Please don't be late!_ " teriaknya dan Hueningkai hanya mengacungkan jempol tanpa menoleh.

***

Beomgyu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap hingga matanya berair. Ia ngantuk bukan main, dan lelaki di depannya masih asyik mengedit video untuk tugas mereka. Ia memperhatikan tangan yang lincah menggeser ketikus dan alis yang mengerut serius. Surainya yang cukup tebal itu ia sapu ke belakang sesekali dengan mata yang masih terpaku ke layar laptop. Bibirnya juga cantik. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lipcare apa yang dipakai pemuda itu sampai terlihat sehat dan ranum.

" _Do I look odd_?"

Kelabakan, pemuda berkemeja oren bata itu berdeham pelan dan menjawab _no_ dengan suara kecil. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula; mengerjakan outline tentang movie review yang mereka buat. Saat diliriknya kembali, Hueningkai sudah menutup laptop dan menghela nafas panjang, begitu lega karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Tanpa Beomgyu sadari, Hueningkai menahan senyum karena tingkahnya.

"Udah gue kerjain, paling sore ini gue kirim. Gapapa kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ada yang perlu lo tambah lagi emang?"

"Enggak sih, cuman mau gue _compress_ aja biar _size_ -nya gak kegedean." jawabnya dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Suasana ruang umum untuk belajar di perpustakaan hari ini terlihat lebih lengang, barangkali karena belum memasuki waktu ujian tengah semester. Hueningkai memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati bagaimana perutnya mulai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia mendengus geli. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah nyaris pukul setengah tiga dan mereka belum makan siang sama sekali.

Dengan lihai pemuda jangkung berkaus merah maroon itu merapihkan segala barang bawaanâ€”sebuah hal yang tidak luput dari perhatian Beomgyu. Ia menenteng bomber jacket hitamnya di tangan kanan.

"Lo laper gak? Makan yuk."

"Huh?"

Hueningkai memposisikan tas selempang hitamnya ke belakang. "Makan siang bareng. Gue yang traktir, deh."

Beomgyu mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Cacing di perutnya seperti berdemo minta diberi makan sejak tadi, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada teman sekelompoknya itu. Ia bersyukur bahwa lelaki itu tidak membuat suasana di antara keduanya canggung meski hanya sebatas mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah cafe di sebelah perpustakaan. Cafe sedang dengan kapasitas delapan meja kayu kecil itu menjadi spot favorit mahasiswa yang kelaparan selepas mengerjakan tugas. Sebagai mahasiswa semester lima, Beomgyu hafal betul seberapa sering ia dan Taehyun menyambangi tempat tersebut. Segala menu dan diskon, serta nama-nama pekerja di sana. Itu pun karena Taehyun yang menurutnya selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang karena pembawaannya.

Ia tak bisa menghitung berapa kali karyawan wanita di sini diam-diam menyelipkan kertas berisi nomor ponsel di nampan pesanan mereka.

Memikirkannya ia jadi sebal sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Hueningkai harus menunggu sepasang kekasih selesai makan agar mereka bisa dapat tempat, sementara Beomgyu akan memesan makanan yang sepanjang jalan mereka bahas. Pemuda jangkung itu segera melepas tas dan meletakkan ransel Beomgyu di bangku seberangnya dan menunggu.

"Makanan lo nunggu sepuluh menit katanya. Gapapa?"

Hueningkai menggedikkan bahunya dan mengangguk, membiarkan Beomgyu dengan santai duduk dan memainkan jemarinya di meja.

"Lo jurusan apa, _btw_?"

"Sastra Inggris. Lo?"

"Jerman. _Wait_ , kayaknya lo setingkat di atas gue ya?"

" _I guess_?"

Hueningkai meringis tak enak. " _Sorry_ kak."

"Beomgyu aja gapapa. Dari awal udah manggil itu kok."

" _Alright_ , Beomgyu. _Glad to be in the same group with you._ " ucapnya dan tersenyum.

***

Hueningkai berjalan ke arah vespa matic birunya dan segera mengenakan helm. Sembari membenahi poni, ia teringat obrolan dengan Beomgyu yang entah mengapa begitu seru. Beruntung ia bukan jenis kakak tingkat yang gila hormat, ia jadi tak harus canggung melempar candaan dan opini yang agak bertentangan dengan hal-hal umum.

Dan Beomgyu terlihat menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Dari awal ngeliat dia di kelas, gue tau sih dia orangnya baik. _That eyes, tho. Like a puppy. Should I call him puppy?_ " gumamnya senyum-senyum sendiri. " _Shit_ , dia gemes banget. Gue harus sekelompok sama dia _throughout_ semester pula."

Pemuda jangkung itu segera membawa pergi motornya, menyambangi tempat yang selama ini menjadi pelarian dari segala emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Ayo kita tunjukkin _how fast we can be,_ Zo." ucapnya menepuk-nepuk stang motornya sendiri.

***

"Gamau!"

" _Yaelah, ayo kek temenin gue. Lo mah jahat banget. Gak ngapa-ngapain jugaaa_."

"Gak bisa. Gue sibuk. Lagian temen segeng lo di tempat kerja emang gak ada? Bang Minho dah kali bisa."

" _Gak adaa. Lagian lo sibuk ngapain siii? Skripsi? Tinggalin bentar trus ikut deehh jalan-jalan sama gue. Wahh,_ refreshing _kan asik banget tu._ "

"JUDUL SKRIPSI GUE BELOM ADA YA ANJING GAK USAH NGASUT-NGASUT DEH."

Beomgyu terbahak melihat Soobin membentak seseorang di seberang telepon yang ia asumsikan sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, Yeonjun. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan mereka masih berdebat untuk pergi menginap ke Bandung atau tidak. Wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat sangat lelah menghadapi ocehan yang makin panjang.

"Gila ni orang." gumamnya dan mematikan telepon secara sepihak. "Bodo ah!"

"Mangat, ye."

"Ye.” balasnya malas dan kembali duduk di depan meja lipat, menghadapi bacaan yang harus ia selesaikan. " _Btw_ Gyu, gue jarang banget liat Taehyun di sekitar kampus."

"Trus? Gue juga gatau lah." jawabnya mencoba acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sapa tau masih ngabar-ngabarin gitu kan."

 _Ngabarin apanya._ ucapnya kesal dalam hati.

"Lo harus semangat Gyu. Putus bukan akhir dari segala kehidupan kok. Mungkin ini waktunya lo menghabiskan waktu untuk _explore_ dunia dengan diri lo sendiri. Biar lo bisa rasain bebasnya _sendirian_ dengan konteks yang baik."

Beomgyu menghela nafas lelah. "Maunya gitu, cuman kan susah."

"Susah?"

"Ya lo bayangin aja gue udah pacaran lima tahun? Tiba-tiba minta putus? Apa gak kaget?"

Soobin kini memutar posisi duduknya agar menatap Beomgyu yang tengah bersandar di sisi ranjangnya, kaki berselonjor bebas. "Emang iya si selama lima tahun lo sama Taehyun tuh kek lem tikus kualitas super. Lengket _beuuut_ ampe gue gak bisa bayangin kalian jalan tanpa satu sama lain bakal gimana."

"Bacot ish."

Yang diumpat hanya tertawa kecil. "Mending lo bikin list _what to do_ buat sehari-hari. Nyobain hal-hal baru kek— asal yang positif ya njir jangan ngobat lo. Trus juga dengerin lagu yang bikin _happy_ , apus tu _playlist_ galau lo."

"Kok lo tau?"

"Kan _spotify_ kita temenan ya bangsul, ya gue bisa liat saban hari lo dengerinnya musik galaaaau mulu."

Beomgyu terkekeh. "Ya abisan _mood_ nya dengerin itu."

"Ya ganti atuh lah jangan dengerin itu mulu. Ntar gue kirimin _playlist_ nya Yeonjun. Gitu-gitu dia jago bikin _playlist_ enak."

"Oke. _Btw, why are you so eager to put me out of this post-breakup situation_?"

" _For such a simple reason, actually._ " Soobin menghela nafas. "Biar lo gak nyantronin apartemen gue mulu. Udah berapa hari coba lo ngabisin waktu di sini? Gangguin gue skripsi-an?"

"DIH NGUSIR LO ALUS BANGET SIAL."

"Bodo. Pusing nih pala ogut mending lo bikin indomie ayam bawang aja. Gue pake telornya mateng sama cabe rawit, digerus dikit."

"Ogah. Gue mau balik aja."

"Cih, gitu?" ujar Soobin menatapnya tak percaya di balik kacamatanya yang retak sebelah.

Beomgyu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Soobin sebelum meraih tas dan menutup pintu. "Aishhh, hidup gue kenapa jadi monoton banget gini sih."

***

Taehyun menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku sebelum mulai memasak. Ia sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan tersusun rapi di sisi kompor. Entah beruntung atau bagaimana, tiga mata kuliahnya hari ini dibatalkan begitu saja oleh para pengajar, membuatnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Wait_ , gue lupa beli _soy sauce_?" gumamnya pelan.

Namun ia terdiam sesaat, mengingat bagaimana Beomgyu kerap kali datang di pertengahan bulan membawakan dua botol soy sauce untuknya. Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama memenuhi kebutuhan memasaknya tanpa harus dipinta. Dan Taehyun merasa asing saat ini.

Ia berdecak pelan. "Ngapain sih lo mikirin Beomgyu. Mestinya lo nikmatin waktu tanpa diglendotin sama dia terus."

Selesai memasak, pemuda bersurai merah itu membawa mangkuk dan piring ke meja makan kecil. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan gawai, mencari tahu topik terbaru yang akhir-akhir ini sedang digandrungi banyak orang. Biasanya obrolan ini akan dibuka oleh mantannya itu dengan nada paling antusias seolah-olah kabar yang ddidapatkannya adalah sesuatu paling mahal dan langka.

Padahal Taehyun sudah mengetahuinnya lebih dulu, namun ia menyimak dengan baik antusiasme pemuda itu.

Hingga datang tahun kelima. Beban kuliah, organisasi, dan rasa jenuh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Belum lagi Beomgyu seperti anak dari induk, enggan jauh darinya meski sudah di apartemen masing-masing.

Menurut Taehyun, Beomgyu itu menggemaskan. Melebihi apapun. Namun apa yang ia rasakan saat itu mulai sukar ia tutupi. Ia dapat menebak bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti menangkap keanehan yang sengaja ia tunjukkan.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik, Gyu. _We've been together for five years._ Kita butuh waktu sendiri-sendiri.”

Dan dalam hening, meski ingin ia sergah, hati kecilnya masih berbisik kata sayang pada pemuda yang dicintainya selama lima tahun itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini ternyata diadakan _pop quiz,_ dan Beomgyu sama sekali belum mengulang materi minggu lalu.

Dengan setengah hati ia mengumpulkan selembar kertas di meja dan segera keluar kelas. Langkahnya ia seret dengan malas. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, menyesal karena tidak mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mereview materi paling penting untuk mata kuliah ini.

Belum lagi semalam ia mendapatkan telepon dari Tantenya perihal acara keluarga yang bentrok dengan rencananya untuk bermain bersama teman kampus. Bukannya ingin menjadi anak yang keterlaluan bebal, tapi untuk apa ia datang jika berakhir tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Ia bisa main _game_ berjam-jam padahal.

"Apa gue ajak Jeongin sama Seungmin nge _timezone_ sekarang aja ya… tapi," Beomgyu meringis tak yakin. "Kayaknya tiap rabu dia full. Aish, kalo ada Taehyun gue pasti ngajak—"

"Ehem."

Beomgyu menoleh, sedikit terkejut. Ia mendapati pemuda jangkung dengan bomber jacket hitam dan jeans hitam keabu-abuan berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Dengan kedua alis yang terangkat di wajah, dan senyum miring kecil yang tersungging, lelaki itu menunggu sapaan balik.

Hueningkai baru saja keluar kelas saat ia menemukan teman segrupnya di mata kuliah yang lain itu tengah berjalan dengan alis mengkerut—terlihat terganggu akan sesuatu. Dengan langkah lebar (sedikit berlari, sebenarnya), ia menghampiri Beomgyu dan berjalan di belakangnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Ia nyaris tertawa saat pemuda itu berjengit kaget.

"H-hey, Kai."

" _Well, Kai sounds good._ "

"Oh, _sorry_! Biasanya lo dipanggil?"

"Huening. Tapi Kai juga gak masalah. _Anyways_ , lo ngapain di sini?"

"Huh? Gak ngapa-ngapain. Niatnya mau balikin buku terus pulang."

Kalo Jeongin sama Seungmin gak bisa diajak main, tapi. tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh… Gue juga udah gak ada kelas lagi, dan ini bahkan belum jam dua." jawabnya, kemudian berjalan mundur di depan Beomgyu. "Main yuk? Also, sekalian _review_ materi buat kelas lusa."

Beomgyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, yang menurut Hueningkai keterlaluan menggemaskan. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil. "G-gue?"

Si jangkung mengangguk dua kali. "Iya. Lo gak bisa ya?"

"Gue—”"

"Lo gamau?"

"Bukan—”"

"Atau gak dibolehin pacar?"

"Gue gak punya pacar!" jawabnya setengah kesal, namun segera minta maaf saat wajah Hueningkai sedikit terkejut. "Maksud gue, kenapa lo ngajak gue daripada yang lain?"

Dua sudut bibir Hueningkai menukik ke bawah, diikuti dua bahu yang bergedik. "Karena kita satu grup?"

 _Ah. That's must be it_. gumamnya.

Beomgyu berdeham pelan. Meskipun terdengar aneh (ia tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang langsung merasa akrab dengannya padahal baru dua kali bertemu), tapi ia mengiyakan. "Ke perpus dulu."

" _Okay_."

Ternyata Hueningkai mengajaknya bermain _ice skating._

Pemuda itu dengan gembiranya menyeret Beomgyu untuk mencoba sepatu khusus bermain. Sebagai seseorang yang belum pernah bermain ice skating, tentu saja lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya menurut. Ia melihat bagaimana Hueningkai begitu _eager_ untuk mengenalkan hal baru ini padanya, dengan senyum lebar dan alis yang ia mainkan, menggodanya agar lebih rileks.

"Biasanya gue ke sini sama temen SMA gue, Sunghoon. Tapi dia sibuk, jadi udah jarang." ujarnya, membantu pemuda yang lebih tua untuk berpegangan di ring besi.

"Ohh, gue jadi penggantinya, gitu?"

"Ya anggap aja gitu." jawabnya sebelum tertawa kecil. "Enggak lah. Gue emang pengen ngajak main aja, abisan obrolan bareng lo kemarin seru. _So I assumed that you kinda fit this_."

" _Fit what?_ "

" _Fit my way_ t _o have fun. C'mon_."

Meski belum sepenuhnya paham, Beomgyu tidak bertanya lagi. Ia sepenuhnya menikmati dua jam bermain tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya. Hueningkai dengan telaten membantunya berdiri tegak dan seimbang, membuatnya tak ada pilihan lain selain berpegangan pada dua bahu bidang itu. Ia sesekali mengomel karena lelaki jangkung itu begitu usil menariknya ke tengah-tengah dan beberapa kali berniat meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun lima menit kemudian, pemuda yang lebih mungil itu sudah berani memutari satu arena tanpa berpegangan. Meski sesekali terjatuh, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol ke arah Hueningkai yang sedikit khawatir. Wajahnya memancarkan kegembiraan, dan yang lebih muda bisa melihat bagaimana Beomgyu tertawa lepas bahkan setelah tersenggol anak kecil.

"Kok lo jago si?" tanyanya bingung meski anehnya merasa bangga.

Beomgyu tertawa kecil. "Lebay. Gue jelas-jelas masih kaku."

"Tapi lo muterin satu arena. _That's a progress. Good job_ , Beomgyu." pujinya membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo muter lagi!" ajaknya menarik lengan Hueningkai.

***

Beomgyu membuka masker wajah, dan turun dari motor. "Rambut gue!"

Hueningkai membuka kaca helmnya agar bisa berbicara dengan Beomgyu. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah membenahi poni, meniup-niupnya agar lebih rapi. Melihatnya, ia tersenyum geli. Orang yang berdiri di depannya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang harus dilindungi daripada seorang mahasiswa semester lima dengan beban tugas berlimpah.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, gue balik." pamitnya.

"Makasih Kai." ucap Beomgyu tersenyum tipis. " _Sincerely_ dari jantung gue udah nyaris lompat keluar dari dada gue saking cepetnya lo bawa motor." tambahnya dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

Si jangkung mengabaikannya. "Jangan lupa mandi. Lo bau asep."

"Lah lo juga!"

"Enggak tuh, gue mah setiap waktu selalu wangi."

"Brisik." jawabnya. "Dah ah, gue ke dalem ya. _Bye_."

"Oke. Jangan lupa fotoin catetan lo, gue mau salin!" teriaknya sebelum Beomgyu masuk ke _lobby_.

"Dasar mungil." gumamnya gemas.

***

"Halo, _this is Yeonjun speaking_. Ada yang bisa dibanting?"

" _Ini Taehyun_."

Yeonjun melirik dua manusia yang tengah serius menghias dinding kamar barunya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mengunci pintu dan duduk di kloset yang tertutup. "Hey, bisa-bisanya lo nelfon gue setelah berbulan-bulan gak ada kabar."

"Sorry, _lo tau semester tiga tugasnya mulai banyak_."

"Ye, ye. Ada apaan?"

" _Lo pindah apartemen_?"

"Iya, beda selantai sama Soobin. _Why_?"

Di seberang sana, Taehyun terdiam barang beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan. " _Beomgyu juga pindah kan_?"

Yeonjun menghela nafas pelan. "Iya, dua bulan yang lalu."

" _Ohh_."

"Wait, lo gak panik apa si Gyu pindah?"

"Why should I? _Itu haknya dia mau pindah jauh dari apartemen gue_."

"Ya tetep aja, kalian kan selalu pindah-pindah ke apartemen masing-masing."

" _Ya kan dulu. Gue udah putus._ ”

"Lagian ngapain putus sih, Tae? Ntar lo nyesel loh ninggalin Beomgyu. Gak inget dia yang ngincer banyak?"

Taehyun di seberang sana tertawa. " _Yang ngincer banyak, tapi his eyes are only for me. I don't care._ "

"Oof, pede _much_?"

" _Ya lo liat aja setelah lima bulan putus, dia masih_ single."

Yeonjun mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak bertanya pada Soobin mengenai apa yang terjadi di kampus selepas ia lulus. Sebetulnya ia lebih dari penasaran, namun melihat mereka baik-baik saja mendorongnya untuk diam dan membiarkan ekspresi senang itu terus ada di wajah mereka.

"Ohh, yauds. Asumsi gue sih dia masih _single_ karena nunggu aja."

" _Nunggu apaan?_ ”

" _Dunno, let's see what's going to happen._ ”

***

Satu semester sedikit lagi berakhir, itu berarti minggu depan akan penuh dengan ujian akhir dan tugas berbentuk paper lainnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan dengan sweater putih dan kerah kemeja biru muda itu berjalan ke arah gedung krem, menenteng sebuah map berisi essay yang sudah diprint tadi pagi. Sofa empuk di bagian kanan gedung memanggil-manggil, membuatnya memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak selagi masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tempat ini merupakan salah satu spot favorit mahasiswa yang kebetulan memiliki kelas di gedung ini. Dingin, luas, dan harum. Beomgyu sangat menikmatinya.

Ia membuka ponsel dan mendapati satu chat dari Hueningkai yang belum terbaca sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "Huh? Pasti dia ngirim meme."

**Hueningkai**

_tok tok, permisi_

_enibadi heuwm?_

**Beomgyu**

_yes yes, who r u_

**Hueningkai**

_yah kelamaan, udah balik tamunya_

Beomgyu tertawa kecil. Jarinya dengan cepat mengetik balasan.

**Beomgyu**

_ya maap deh, sibuk_

**Hueningkai**

_sibuk? Lo blm mulai ujian kan_?

**Beomgyu**

_belum_

_gmn ujian linguistik lo today?_

**Hueningkai**

_Nailed it_ 😎

**Beomgyu**

_Woooooo, selamet selamet!_

**Hueningkai**

_lo dmn?_

_temenin gue makan siang dong_

**Beomgyu**

_mau kemanaaa_

_eh gue yang traktir ya_

**Hueningkai**

_kan kmrn udh di hokben_

_fakultas lain aja_

_nanti gue samper_

_pake baju apa?_

**Beomgyu**

_Olraayyyt_

_* **sent one picture***_

Di seberang sana, Hueningkai melihat foto Beomgyu dengan tatapan yang melunak. "Sinting, kenapa gue senyum-senyum liatnya?"

**Hueningkai**

_bau bayi_

**Beomgyu**

_KOK TAU_

_HOW_

" _Shit,_ beneran bau bayi!" gumamnya gemas dan menutup layar ponselnya ke meja dengan segera. Berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang entah mengapa begitu senang, tak sabar untuk bertemu.

**Hueningkai**

_telepathy??? HAHAH_

_nvm_

_see u at 1 gyu_

_im wearing the usual jacket_

Tidak ada balasan lebih lanjut, dan Hueningkai paham mungkin pemuda itu tengah bersiap untuk kelas selanjutnya.

Beomgyu mengernyit bingung menatap Hueningkai yang sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ripped jeans hitam dan kaus garis-garis putih dongker begitu apik membalut tubuhnya. Belum lagi jaket yang ditenteng di tangan kiri.

"Lo mau kuliah apa gimana sih? Emang dibolehin masuk sama dosen?"

"Boleh. Yang ini sans, jadi gak masalah. Udah yuk makan, laper ni."

Hueningkai menyeret Beomgyu ke parkiran motor dan memberikan helm baru yang sudah lama ia simpan di apartemen. "Motor lo dimodif ya?"

"Yep. Keren kan?" tanyanya sembari mengaitkan pengait helm.

Beomgyu menggedikkan bahu. "Gue asal jok nya gak sempit, keren-keren aja."

"Yaudah gue majuan deh."

Beomgyu tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hueningkai untuk segera jalan. "Jangan ngebut, please. Gue takut."

"Oke, Kak mungil."

" _I am literally_ tall _tall_. Gue tuh tinggi, Kai."

"Nope. Lo mungil. Kayak _cupcake_." ucapnya sebelum menerima tepukan pedas di sisi pundaknya. "Aduh, tabokan lo anjir!" keluhnya mengelus-elus bagian yang nyut-nyutan.

"Bodo. Ayok ah jalan!" ajaknya.

***

Sudah hari ketiga sejak ujian akhir semester dimulai, dan Taehyun bersama teman sejurusannya sedang berkumpul untuk belajar bersama. Biasanya Beomgyu akan ikut, menimbrung obrolan, dan membantu sebisanya tanpa menganggu. Namun kali ini berbeda, dan teman-temannya memaklumi meskipun tak memungkiri bagaimana asingnya pemandangan Taehyun tanpa Beomgyu di sisinya.

Ada yang tidak pas bagi mereka.

"Gue liat-liat Beomgyu lagi asyik banget sama gebetan barunya."

Taehyun memasang kuping. Celetukan Jay tadi membuat fokusnya teralih begitu saja. Memang benar mereka sudah putus, namun setelah enam bulan tak lagi bersama, ia kadang penasaran bagaimana kabar Beomgyu tanpanya.

"Tinggi banget _btw_. Udah berapa kali gue ngeliat mereka berdua mulu. Tadi gue liat di kafe lagi hahahihi." tambah Jay dan membantu pacarnya, Jungwon, merapikan tumpukan kertas tugas.

"Dia temen SMA gue." sahut Jake tiba-tiba. "Mulai akrabnya sih karena dia udah pindah-pindah sekolah internasional. _Kinda relate with the struggles of moving from one country to another, so._ ”

"Wah, kak Jake kenalannya keren-keren ya?"

"Aku juga keren." sahut Jay mengerucutkan bibir.

Jungwon tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih tua. "Iya, iya, keren banget kalo kak Jay."

"Menurut lo gimana Tae?

Taehyun menaikkan satu alis. "Apanya gimana?"

"Yakan lo mantannya."

"Kan mantan?"

Jake hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ohhh, udah _move on_ ya?"

Taehyun tidak menjawab. Ia memilih begitu sebab ia pun tak tahu. Jawabannya berada di tengah-tengah, di antara sepenuhnya iya atau tidak. Sebuah perasaan yang lambat laun mengisi dadanya, membuatnya kepikiran akan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan.

Keesokan harinya obrolan itu terbukti, dan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Beomgyu tertawa lepas bersama lelaki di sampingnya. Jika kemarin-kemarin ia nyaris tak pernah berpapasan dengan mantannya itu, akhir-akhir ini mereka justru saling bertemu. Namun hanya dia yang sadar, Beomgyu tidak sama sekali.

Aneh, pikirnya.

**Taehyun**

_Beomgyu udh punya pacar?_

**Yeonjun**

_Hah_

_Gatau??? Emang iya?_

**Taehyun**

_Hhh kan gue yg nanya_

**Yeonjun**

_Yuyur aq gtw._

_Tanya dooong ke dia_

_Basabasi_

**Taehyun**

_Nah thanks_.

**Yeonjun**

_Tapi kali aja iya, soalnya dia senyum2 mulu kalo main ke apart gue_

_Kek_

_He seems very happy tho_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia tak rela ada seseorang yang membuat Beomgyu senang selain dirinya?

**Taehyun** :

_Alright thanks infonya_

**Yeonjun** :

_I think u need to move fast, dude_

_U know how popular ur ex was_

_*is_

**Taehyun**

_Popular or not, if he still loves me, he'll come back._

Namun pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya justru membuatnya diserang perasaan ragu. Taehyun benci sekali merasakan ini, sebab ego dan hatinya jelas tengah bertentangan. Jelas tak ingin membuatnya membuat keputusan di atas keputusan mantap yang sudah ia ambil.

_But, what if he doesn't?_

***

"IH UDAH GILA YA LO?!"

"Apaan sih?" tanya Hueningkai sambil tertawa, menghindari Beomgyu yang berusaha mengejarnya perihal whipcream yang dipeperkan di jaket jeansnya.

"Kai, ini jaket favorit gue!" rengeknya sebal dan meninggalkan lelaki jangkung itu untuk duduk di rumput, membersihkan sisa-sisanya dengan tisu basah.

Hueningkai berhenti berlari dan menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal tadi. Beomgyu terlihat kesal dan tak ingin menatapnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menghampiri pemuda itu, berjalan miring layaknya kepiting. "Yah marah…"

"Diem lo. Sana jauh-jauh."

"Gue _laundry_ dehh." ucapnya dan duduk di depan Beomgyu. "Beneran nih. Atau gue beliin yang baru. Gimana?"

Beomgyu makin manyun, dan Hueningkai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendengus kesal dan mencopot jaketnya sebelum dipangku. "Gak bakal ada yang jual."

"Pasti bisa gue cariin."

"Minta maaf kek astagaaa!"

"Iyaudah iyaa. Gue minta maaf ya Beomgyu karena udah meper creamnya ke jaket lo. _Now, what do you think I should do to get your forgiveness hmm?_ "

"Gatau."

"Kok gitu?"

"Kai, ini tuh dari mantan gue. Dia ngecustom sendiri desainnya, makanya ni lukisan di belakang sama samping lengannya tuh unik."

Hueningkai mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh… mantan. Kok masih dipake si?"

"Ya biarin, kan fungsi pakaian emang harus dikenakan."

"Gue sih kalo dari mantan dibuang ajah."

"Ya gue enggak."

"Emang mantan lo siapa?"

Beomgyu terdiam. Pertanyaan itu begitu tiba-tiba, dan ia jelas tidak siap mendengar atau pun menjawabnya.

" _Woops_ , _privacy. Sorry_ , gausah dijawab gapapa."

"Mantan gue bukan anak sini kok. Fakultas sebelah. Udah putus setengah tahun."

Hueningkai tersenyum miring, menganggap pengakuan Beomgyu tadi lucu. Ia tak dipancing namun sudah bercerita panjang lebar sendiri. Seperti sekarang, cerita tentang perasaannya yang campur aduk sebab ketiba-tibaan yang dipinta Taehyun saat itu (yang menurut Hueningkai adalah keputusan yang bagus sebab ia jadi dekat dengan Beomgyu sekarang). Dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggebu-gebu, pemuda yang surainya kini hitam legam berbagi cerita, seolah-olah hal ini sudah disimpannya sejak lama. Tangan yang sibuk membentuk gestur, dua alis yang menyatu, bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Hueningkai tak kuat.

"Oh gitu. Trus, _how do you feel about him now_?" tanyanya santai meskipun sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Gak tau. Emang gimana lo tau kalo misalnya lo udah move on atau belum?"

Hueningkai menatap dua bola mata Beomgyu bergantian, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pertanyaan tadi benar-benar keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Mengapa lelaki itu menanyakan hal ini padanya? Apa ia sedang mempelajari perasaannya sendiri?

Lelaki jangkung itu memutuskan pandangan sejenak dan memainkan rumput kering di sebelah sepatu. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Lo gak kepikiran tentang dia lagi, Gyu. Semua hal berubah, termasuk gimana lo menyikapi hari-hari lo ke depannya tanpa kehadiran mantan lo."

"Gak kepikiran? Tapi kan ini soal rasa, Kai?"

Hueningkai mendengus geli. "Lagian ngapain lo konsul sama gue?"

"Ya kan lagi ngobrol, ish, lo duluan yang mulai ni topik tau. Lo pasti punya mantan kan?"

Yang ditanya meringis. "Cuma empat."

"Tambah satu jadi macem balon deh tuh. Trus?"

Hueningkai terbahak mendengar celetukan tadi dan mengacak-acak rambut Beomgyu. "Gue gak tau _if this also happens to you right now,_ tapi _move on_ versi gue adalah ngelupain selupa-lupanya. Ambil pelajaran dari hubungan itu, tapi soal rasa, gue lepas aja semuanya. Gak _worth it_. Toh, hidup gue harus terus dijalanin. Gue kan ganteng, jadi cari aja lagi."

"Apaan." jawabnya dan memutar dua bola mata bosan. "Tapi gue bingung. Gue gatau udah _move on_ atau belum, Kai. Gimana ya?" tanyanya dengan _puppy eyes y_ ang membuat nafas Hueningkai tertahan sebentar.

 _Kenapa ada ya orang selucu, semanis, sepolos Beomgyu?_ batinnya takjub sendiri.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis, mengerutkan hidungnya sebelum menatap dalam kedua mata indah didepannya. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat jantung Beomgyu berdegup cepat sampai ia merenggut kaus yang dipakainya sendiri. Belum lagi bagaimana Hueningkai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengerjap pelan. Hembusan nafas itu bahkan menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Pipinya menghangat seketika.

"K-kai—"

"Kalo gitu biarin gue bantu lo buat _move on,_ Gyu." potongnya pelan, merapikan poni Beomgyu yang berantakan karena tangan usilnya tadi. "Ya?"

Meski masih diserang gugup dengan posisi mereka yang berdekatan, juga jantung yang masih dag-dig-dug tak menentu, Beomgyu tak ragu saat ia mengangguk pelan.

 _Let me help you,_ pikir Hueningkai masih memandangi dua mata tadi—

—sampai Beomgyu mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

***

“Kai, mau kemanaa?" tanya Beomgyu saat Hueningkai bersiap-siap mengenakan jaket dan tas. Sudah tiga jam sejak Beomgyu duduk di ruang belajar umum dan mengerjakan _essay-_ nya. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu datang saat ia menulis paragraf ke empat.

Hueningkai mendorong bangku ke dalam meja. "Ayo, gue temenin beli makan. Lo nugas mulu ntar _stress_. Lagian kalo _writing_ tuh ya gak mesti lo tuntasin _in one sitting_. Tinggalin, ntar lanjut lagi."

" _Deadline_ nya besok."

"Gyu, _I know you can do it_. Lo bisa sakit yang ada nanti. Gue maksa nih, buruan."

"Yaudah tapi lo _proof-read essay_ gue?"

"Iye. Ayok buru."

Beomgyu terkekeh dan merapihkan laptop dan kertas yang bersisa. Ia menghampiri Hueningkai yang tengah membenahi tas selempangnya. Begitu gagah dan tinggi, membuat pipinya merona malu. Ia berdeham dan berjalan mendekat.

"Yuk."

Hari ini mereka memilih naik kereta dan pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh. Beomgyu menikmati _company_ dari pemuda itu selama perjalanan, mengobrolkan hal-hal baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia ketahui.

“Minggu ini kayaknya gue mau ke bengkel lagi.”

“Zoe kenapa?”

“Gapapa. _Velg_ nya mau gue ganti sekalian ngecek mesin biar kenceng.”

Beomgyu mengangguk-angguk. “Kenapa motornya lo modif sih? Bukannya udah bagus model awalnya?”

“Biar keren lah.” Jawabnya dan tersenyum. “Gue suka motor yang mesinnya kenceng buat balapan, tapi _body_ nya tetep bagus. Jadi si Zoe tuh _combination of both_.”

“Hah? Lo balapan?”

“Buat seru-seruan aja kok, _cupcake_. _Don’t worry_.”

Dengan pipi yang mulai menghangat sebab panggilan tadi, Beomgyu hanya mengiyakan. “Hmm, oke.”

“Muka lo kok merah sih? Abis digaplok apaan. Tuh, tuh, kupingnya juga ih.”

“Ish, diem lo.” balasnya sambil tersenyum dan mendorong pelan tubuh Hueningkai.

Hueningkai hanya tertawa kecil. “ _Cute.”_

Yang tidak diketahui keduanya adalah mereka sama-sama merasakan degup-degup baru, juga rasa menggelitik di perut hingga keduanya tersenyum-senyum kala tangan mereka yang tak sengaja bersentuhan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... There's a warning sign for this chapter. Not too explicit, but if you're uncomfortable, you can skip that part.
> 
> Thank you! :'D

Taehyun mulai tak tenang.

Meski ia tak seharusnya begitu, perasaannya kali ini benar-benar tak bisa dibohongi. Ia cemburu pada Hueningkai yang mulai berani menunjukkan betapa pemuda itu mengagumi mantan kekasihnya. Membuatnya tertawa. Memposting kedekatan mereka di sosial media. Memenuhi _feed_ dan _stories_ Beomgyu dengan foto dan video mereka.

Ia tak suka.

Pemuda itu yakin betul Beomgyu masih menyayanginya. Penyesalan akan pilihannya untuk putus mulai terasa sekarang, dan ia paham bahwa panas dalam dada ini disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa putusnya hubungan antara ia dan Beomgyu merupakan hal yang baik, _so far,_ selama nyaris tujuh bulan ini. Namun, mendengar desas-desus hingga bukti langsung mengenai kedekatan mantannya dengan orang lain, membuatnya gelisah. Satu sisi ia ingin berteriak bahwa lelaki itu masih miliknya, namun sisi lain memaksanya untuk tidak ikut campur. Sebuah konflik dalam diri, dan Taehyun tak tahu harus memenangkan yang mana.

“Udah gila lo Taehyun. Lo ngapain sih?” Gumamnya di antara langkah kaki menuju fakultas sebelah.

 _So this is what happened_.

Taehyun mengajak Hueningkai bertemu melalui _direct message_ yang dikirimkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Ajakan itu tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya untuk si pemuda jangkung, mengingat ia tak begitu mengenal orang yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan itu. Keduanya sama-sama belum mengenal, namun akan bertemy karena perihal satu orang.

Seorang yang mulai memenuhi hati kedua pemuda itu.

“Lo Hueningkai?”

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk. Ia tak repot-repot berdiri karena Taehyun sudah duduk di samping, berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari posisinya. Lelaki itu begitu gugup, berkebalikan dengan Hueningkai yang tenang. Semua terlihat jelas dari sorot mata dan gerak-gerik tubuh.

“Ngajak gue ketemu ada apa ya? Gue kayaknya gak kenal lo.” Ucap Hueningkai tak melihat Taehyun. Ia justru menumpukan dua sikunya di paha, memainkan kunci motor. Seharusnya ia menjemput Beomgyu sekarang, namun pemuda di sampingnya begitu _kekeuh_ mengajaknya bertemu hari ini.

“Gue Taehyun, eko bisnis.”

Hueningkai menoleh, memperhatikan lelaki itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Matanya memicing sesaat sebelum mengerjap, berusaha menebak siapa pemuda di sampingnya itu. “I don’t have to introduce myself, I guess.”

“To the point aja. Gue mantannya Beomgyu, dan hal yang mau gue sampein berkaitan sama dia.” Ujarnya.

“Hmm, lanjut.”

“Gue tau lo sering ngabisin waktu sama Gyu.”

“Yep, that’s right. Gue sama Beomgyu sering ketem—"

“Jangan deketin Beomgyu.”

Hueningkai berhenti bicara. Ia menatap wajah Taehyun yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. “ _Sorry_?”

“ _You heard me_.”

“ _Well_ , kenapa gue harus dengerin lo? Lo cuma mantannya.”

Taehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menekan emosi yang entah mengapa begitu meluap-luap. “Beomgyu masih sayang sama gue. Percuma. Dia bakal balik ke gue.”

"Loh?" Hueningkai tertawa kecil. " _First of all,_ lo cuma mantan dan lo bukan saingan gue. _Second of all,_ emangnya lo Tuhan? Bisa segitu yakin sama perasaan orang.”

“Gue tau karena gue udah pacaran sama dia lima tahun.”

“Lah bodo amat?” jawabnya dan tertawa geli. “ _You know what? You look pathetic for telling me this,_ Taehyun. Kalo lo sayang, ya lo kejar aja Beomgyu. Ngapain nyuruh gue mundur?”

Namun percakapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Taehyun.

Berhari-hari setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menyambangi apartemen Beomgyu, menunggu di _lobby_ setelah menghubunginya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ia duduk di sofa dan berkali-kali mengecek jam tangan dan _lift_. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di sini.

“Gyu.”

“Hai, Taehyun.” Sapanya. “ _How are you?_ ”

Taehyun mengangguk. “I’m... good.”

“Ada apa sampe kamu ke sini?”

Pemuda bersurai merah itu meringis dalam hati. Ia tergagu sebentar setelah mendengar Beomgyu masih menggunakan _aku-kamu_ bahkan setelah mereka putus. Dengan pelan ia menarik lengan mantannya itu untuk duduk, membuatnya menghadap ke arahnya total, dan menatap mata itu.

Ada yang berbeda, dan Taehyun merasakannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tatapan itu begitu asing, tidak seperti biasa kala mereka saling berpandang dulu. Beomgyu memang di hadapannya, namun sorot itu tak lagi menenangkan hatinya. Ia justru gelisah.

Siapa yang mencuri pandangan cinta itu?

“K-kamu apa kabar?”

Beomgyu tersenyum. “ _Never been better_. Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh, kamu lagi _free_ ya?”

“Ada, tapi siang.” Jawabnya. “Gyu aku mau ngomong.”

“Ya?”

Taehyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkkan foto Hueningkai bersama Beomgyu. Melihatnya, pemuda yang lebih tua menyatukan alis dan beralih menatap mantannya itu, meminta penjelasan lewat matanya.

"Kamu deket sama dia?"

"Uh... dia nemenin aku nugas. _Mostly_. Kenapa?"

"Aku gak suka."

Beomgyu merasa sedih, namun mengingat keputusan mereka untuk putus, ia menelannya mentah-mentah. “Tae kita udah putus."

"Iya, tau." ujarnya. "Tapi aku gak suka, Gyu."

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih tua. "Trus kamu maunya gimana?"

Taehyun terdiam, rasa bingung menyerangnya begitu Beomgyu menembak pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Satu sisi ia masih menyayangi pemuda itu, ingin bersamanya, namun keputusan mereka untuk mengakhiri hubungan masih terngiang-ngiang.

"Gatau kan, Tae?"

"Gyu."

"Kamu yang minta buat masing-masing dulu. Tapi "dulu" ini seberapa lama? Udah berapa bulan kita putus, dan bukan salah aku kalau ada orang lain yang mulai ngegantiin kamu."

" _No_ , Gyu—"

"Dengerin dulu." potong Beomgyu berusaha sabar, mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Mending kamu urusin perasaan kamu. Aku gak mau balikan kalau apa yang sebetulnya kamu rasain masih abu-abu."

***

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden itu terjadi.

Hari ini Soobin dan Beomgyu berencana menginap di apartemen Yeonjun. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tengah sakit akibat kelelahan bekerja. Sudah tiga hari, sebetulnya, lelaki itu mengaku tidak enak badan. Namun hari ini benar-benar genting sampai Soobin menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang panik.

"Jun, ayo minum obat dulu. Demam lo tinggi banget."

Beomgyu membantu Yeonjun duduk dan bersandar di bantal sementara Soobin menyuapi sebutir obat dan memberi air putih. Ia melirik pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka itu dengan mata penasaran. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir. Ada kecemasan yang tak kunjung hilang bahkan setelah Yeonjun tertidur.

Lelaki itu masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengompres dahi Yeonjun dengan handuk basah yang dingin, sementara ia memilih duduk di sofa, menunggu Soobin menyuruhnya mengganti air kompresan dengan yang baru.

Sudah jelas ada yang berbeda dari sikap itu.

“Kak,”

“Hm?”

“Lo takut banget ya Yeonjun kenapa-napa?”

Soobin terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. “Maksud lo apa deh, Gyu? Iyalah. Dia kan sahabat gue dari SD. Mana ada gue gak khawatir.”

“Hmm, gitu.”

_Fix banget Soobin naksir Yeonjun, persis kayak apa yang bang Seokjin bilang._

“Jun, lo jangan sakit dong.” lirihnya.

Beomgyu terharu melihat bagaimana nada cemas itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Soobin. Belum lagi tangan yang lihai menyapu peluh di sekitar leher. Sudah jelas. Sangat amat jelas.

“Aww, lo—”

“Lo kalo ngigo berisik anjrit Jun, makanya buruan cepet sembuh.”

“ _Wha—_ Woy Itu orang lagi sakit kok lo omelin sih?” sahutnya tak habis pikir.

“Biarin, emang ni manusia berisik. Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal berisik, kemarin ada paket buat lo.”

“Hah? Ngapain kak Yeonjun ngasih gue paket? Tumben.”

“Bukan dari dia, tapi Taehyun.”

“Paket... apa?”

Soobin menggedikkan bahu dan menyuruhnya mengecek di ruang tv. Meski enggan, namun akhirnya ia bergerak untuk mencari paket yang dimaksud. Sudah enam bulan berlalu dan kenapa paket ini tiba-tiba dikirimkan padanya?

“Apa dia beli ini sebelum putus ya? Tapi kan lama banget. Dia beli apaan sampe enam bulan?” gumamnya sembari menenteng kotak kardus kecil dan membukanya di sofa. Dengan gesit ia menyobek kertas yang membalut sebelum mengeluarkan barang yang dilindungi _bubble wrap_.

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia memandangi benda itu tanpa berkedip. Begitu berkilau dan cantik, Beomgyu ingin tahu alasan Taehyun membelikan benda ini padanya. Jelas saja jika benda ini diberikan padanya sebelum putus, wajahnya pasti sudah merona bahagia, bukan sendu seperti itu. Beomgyu dapat merasakan matanya memanas memikirkan kenangan yang terlampau manis. Taehyun memang bukan seseorang yang ekspresif dalam mmenunjukkan kasih sayang, namun pemuda itu tak pernah gagal dalam membuat hatinya senang.

“Kenapa sih Tae... Kenapa sekarang?”

_For my beloved Beomgyu._

_I ordered another special gift for you. Please wear this for I also wear one. The bracelet with our names engraved on it._

_Love you, Gyu._

Satu air mata jatuh, begitu pula dengan air mata selanjutnya, membasahi pipi hingga mengalir ke dagu. Ia menyekanya pelan dan membiarkan satu isakan lolos. Hatinya seperti remuk tak terkira. Rasanya sesak dan ia benci harus mendapatkan ini kala ada keyakinan lain yang ia sadari akhir-akhir ini. Beomgyu makin terisak memikirkannya. Namun bukan karena hadiah yang ia genggam. Bukan karena sebuah cara yang dipilih Taehyun yang bertujuan untuk membuatnya senang, bukan itu. Ia memerhatikan _bracelet_ di tangan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana jika hadiah ini adalah upaya pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya kembali?

“Taehyun, maaf.” lirihnya sebelum meletakkan benda itu kembali di kotaknya. “Tapi Hueningkai mulai berhasil ngambil hatiku pelan-pelan.”

***

Yeonjun melirik Soobin yang sudah menghela nafas lelah. Ketiganya baru saja bersiap untuk belanja bulanan, namun tiba-tiba Taehyun sudah nangkring di _lobby_ dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilihat darinya yang terbiasa rapi dan tertata. Kali ini rambutnya tak beraturan, kemeja _flannel_ yang dikenakannya terlihat lecek di beberapa bagian.

“Apa lagi, Tae?”

“Gyu, _please_.”

“Apa sih?!” ucapnya tak suka. “Kamu dari kemarin nge- _chat_ aku, nelfon aku, tapi sebenernya mau kamu apa?”

Taehyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa ia begitu kepayahan untuk mengatakan keinginannya?

“Aku masih sayang sama kamu.” lirihnya dan mencoba menarik tangan mantannya itu meski segera ditepis.

“Ya terus kenapa?”

Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa saling memandang. Beomgyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, enggan menoleh sekalipun ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu. ia asyik memandang lantai marmer yang mengkilap. Dengan gusar ia memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Taehyun, tak ingin membuat kedua lelaki yang menunggunya di dekat pintu bosan karena harus menonton drama dalam urusan percintaannya.

" _You know what, Tae?_ Hubungan kita udah kayak halaman terakhir sebuah buku. Kita sendiri yang nentuin gimana endingnya. Kamu udah mutusin untuk tutup bukunya walaupun aku bersikeras buat menulis lanjutannya." lirihnya. “ _Now,_ _I don't think we should be together anymore_."

***

Jeongin meletakkan segelas teh manis hangat di meja beserta sebungkus roti. “Pucet banget, Gyu. Lo terakhir makan kapan sih?”

“Kemarin siang. Gatau. Lupa.”

Diliriknya jam dinding yang hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seharian sudah perut anak itu kosong, dan datang ke kosan Jeongin untuk bercerita sebab ia kepalang pusing dan butuh istirahat sejenak.

“Jeongin, gue salah gak sih buka hati buat orang lain?”

“Ya tergantung. Tapi kan konteks lo sekarang lagi gak sama siapa-siapa, jadi menurut gue sah-sah aja.”

“Tapi kenapa Taehyun marah?”

Jeongin mengernyit bingung. “Marah?”

“Iya. Dia gak suka gue deket sama orang lain.”

“What?” mendengarnya membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu tertawa. “Gimana? _You guys are not together_ , apa haknya dia?”

Beomgyu menghela nafas.

“Yang gue tanya, lo masih sayang sama Taehyun gak?”

“Gatau.”

“Sekarang pikirin satu orang aja deh. Yang paling sering bikin lo kepikiran, senyum-senyum, trus nungguin kabar. Siapa? Itu jawabannya.” Ucap Jeongin dan berlalu ke arah tempat meja belajar. “Urusan hati emang ribet, Gyu, gue ngerti. Tapi jatuh cinta sama orang lain gak akan pernah seribet itu. Gue harap lo tau jawabannya sekarang.”

Iya, gue tau. Tapi apa bener? Batinnya pelan.

***

**Beomgyu**

_Tau gak_

_Gue lg masak mie_

_Trus kelupaan sampe lembek_

**Hueningkai**

_Makanya kalo masak jgn sambil mikirin gue :p_

**Beomgyu**

_Dih???_

_Elo kali mikirin gue mulu_

**Hueningkai**

_Aduh... ketauan_

Beomgyu menggigit bibirnya pelan saat membaca balasan itu. Apa benar Hueningkai mulai menyukainya? _On top of that,_ apa dirinya mulai siap membuka hati untuk lelaki yang sudah dua bulan belakangan menemaninya itu?

**Beomgyu**

_Ternyata gue irresistible ya_

**Hueningkai**

_Apaan_

_Jangan lupa makan_

_Sama minum biar gak keselek_

**Beomgyu**

_Iyalah emangnya elo makan kek macan gapake air_

**Hueningkai**

_WKWKWK_

_Merhatiin aja_

_Suka ya?_

Di seberang sana pemuda jangkung itu tertawa kecil menunggu balasan Beomgyu. Namun hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada balasan. Ia meringis. Mungkin balasannya kelewatan.

**Hueningkai**

_Maap agaknya saya kelewatan_ _🙏_

**Beomgyu**

_It’s fine_

_Besok gue mau minjem buku di perpus_

_Mau ikut gak_

**Hueningkai**

_Okee_

_Chat gue aja jamber_

**Beomgyu**

OKEEEYY😁

***

"Selama pacaran lima tahun sama Taehyun, apa yang lo pelajari?" tanya Hueningkai sembari menyeruput mie goreng yang masih hangat.

"Hmmm, sabar?"

"Sabar dalam arti?"

Beomgyu meletakkan garpu di piring. Ia mengelap mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Pacaran kan gak cuma haha-hihi aja, Kai. Pas lagi down harus nemenin. Jadi support system. Dan kadang Taehyun gak selalu bisa ada buat gue, terutama masuk tahun ke lima."

"Sebelumnya?"

"Ya sama aja si, sabar. Dia anaknya cuek banget. Sibuk."

Hueningkai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalo gue tuh gak cuek. Kalo sibuk pun gue masih punya waktu kok. Buat lo doang tapi."

Beomgyu mesem-mesem dan meninju lengan atasnya pelan. "Paan si."

Yang lebih muda mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Seriusann. _Seriuzzz_ buat Choi Beomgyu doang."

"Kai, diem deh." suruh Beomgyu dan merapikan poninya yang sebetulnya tidak berantakan. Ia meniup-niup pelan dan menyisirnya dengan jari.

"Gyu?"

"Hm?"

Kai meletakkan gelas di meja, menoleh dan menatap Beomgyu. "Jadi pacar gue aja ya?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti sesaat. "Hueningkai…"

"Gue suka banget sama lo, gue harus apa lagi? Lo juga gak sama siapa-siapa. Gue juga sendiri. Atau lo gak suka sama gue? Oke kalo git—"

"Ng-nggak gitu!"

"Ya apa?" Kai tersenyum. "Sekali lagi gue tanya nih. Mau gak Choi Beomgyu jadi pacarnya Hueningkai? Yes or yes?"

Beomgyu menunduk sebelum menatap pemuda di depannya. Malu. Ia sungguh malu. Pasti telinganya sudah merah sekarang. Mungkin ini hal yang sebenarnya ia tunggu. Pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab dengan kesungguhan.

"Yah keburu pulang dah ni abangnya."

Beomgyu terbahak dan mendorong pelan bahu Kai. Ia masih terkekeh sebelum menatap langsung mata pemuda di depannya. Kai justru memperhatikan seluruh wajahnya sebelum menatapnya kembali. "Apa lo bakal berhenti sayang ke gue suatu saat nanti, Kai?"

"Kayaknya gak mungkin. Lo kan _irresistible._." jawabnya lugas dan dihadiahi senyuman malu-malu. "Gue gak tau, Gyu, berapa kali kepala gue selalu terngiang-ngiang _kai bucin beomgyu ciyeee_."

"Seriusan, Kaiii!"

"Gyu, gue tau lo punya trauma sama hubungan yang udah terjalin lama dan putus dengan kayak gitu. Tapi gue bukan dia. Lo sama gue juga gak bakal kayak lo sama dia. Semua bakal beda, dan ada janji-janji lain yang lebih manis nantinya, yang bakal gue tepatin. Buat lo. Buat kita."

Beomgyu tersenyum pahit. "Lo baik banget…"

"Jangan bilang lo nolak gue karena gue baik. Yaudah gue jadi preman aja lah!"

Beomgyu tertawa lagi kini lebih kencang. "Astaga? Lo ngelawak mulu gue capek!"

" _Nervous_ nih lo mah gak ngebaca air muka gue." keluhnya. " _Yes or yes_?"

"Iyaaa. Choi Beomgyu mau jadi pacarnya Hueningkai."

"Serius atau _Ciyuzzz_?"

" _CIIIYUUUZZ_." jawab Beomgyu dan tertawa lagi sebelum dirangkul Kai dan diacak-acak rambutnya.

"Gue lebih tua dari lo, Kai!!!"

"Bodo. Kan kita sekarang pacaran, jadi umur gak usah didebatin lagi lah yaaa."

"Kai kamu jangan ngebut."

Yang disuruh melirik terkejut. Senyum usil tersungging di wajahnya, membuat Beomgyu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia terkekeh. "Mulai _Aku-kamu_ nih sekarang?"

"Masa _gue-elo_ terus?"

"Ya gapapa si, asal sama lo rasanya romantis-romantis aja." balasnya. "Eh, maksudnya _kamu_."

"Apaan si, Kai." Balas Beomgyu keki setengah mati. Seharian ini Hueningkai benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti ABG baru jatuh cinta pertama kali.

"Yaudah, aku pulang ya. Jangan lupa cek hp ntar nelfon jam 8. Dahh."

"Hmm, hati-hati!"

*******

"Sini aku bisikin."

"Apa?"

Kai menarik lengan Beomgyu hingga bersandar di dadanya, sebelum mengatupkan tangan di cuping telinga Beomgyu. Bukannya bisikan yang diterima, sapuan basah justru terasa di sisi telinganya hingga ia berjengit.

"Kai!"

Yang ditabok justru terbahak kencang dan melemparkan _kiss bye_ , membuat Beomgyu yang tadinya kesal justru menjadi tertawa.

"Jorok banget."

"Maaf deh. Lagi gak?"

"Apaan lagiiii!" jawabnya gemas dan mendorong Kai hingga mereka terbaring di rumput, memandang langit yang sebentar lagi akan menggelap. Kai merangkul tubuh kurus Beomgyu,merasakan kepalanya bersandar di dada hingga ke perut. Tangan Beomgyu merayap memeluk pinggang pacar barunya itu.

"Capek?"

Beomgyu mengangguk. "Lumayan." Ia menguap dan mengusal. "Kamu lucu."

"Kamu juga. Lucuan kamu sih."

Beomgyu terkekeh dan memeluk lebih erat. Rasa nyaman ini entah mengapa begitu ia rindukan. Sesuatu yang hilang dari Taehyun padanya. Ia menggeleng keras dalam pikiran, tak ingin membandingkan dua pemuda itu.

"Kai, mantan kamu sekarang tau kamu punya pacar baru?"

"Kenapa emangnya? Cemburu ya?"

"Enggak. Nanya aja."

"Cemburu juga gapapa. Dan, _no_ , dia gak tau. Nanti juga dia tau sendiri."

"Okey."

" _I'll never let you down, I promise Gyu. I ain't him, and will never be_."

"Iyaaa, Hueningkai."

"Jangan gemes-gemes. Nanti aku cium."

"Dih."

"Emang gamau nerima ciuman aku?"

"Gamau ntar aku jadi kodok."

Hueningkai terbahak dan mengacak-acak rambut Beomgyu gemas. "Lucu banget pacar gue."

Beomgyu mesem-mesem dan mendongak sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jaket yang dikenakan Kai. Sementara si yang lebih muda dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi dan tertawa kecil.

***

**WARNING!**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya hari ini.

Beomgyu biasanya harus menunggu hingga reda kalau ia ingin pulang ke apartemen. Namun kali ini ajakan Hueningkai untuk mandi hujan terdengar lebih menyenangkan dibanding menunggu hingga bosan bersamaan dengan sekumpulan mahasiswa lain. Maka dengan anggukan super antusias, ia menerima uluran tangan pacarnya itu, berlari ke arah parkiran motor dan menikmati perjalanan dengan bermandikan hujan. Beomgyu bersyukur sebab Hueningkai mampu merubah kecanggungan akan status baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih menjadi lebih nyaman. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk si pemuda tanpa ragu, menyandarkan kepala di bahu dan sesekali tertawa kala pacarnya itu tak mampu mendengar apa yang ia katakan sebab helm yang dikenakannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Dingin?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menggigit bibir. Ia menggaet lengan Hueningkai sebelum berjalan ke lift dan menuju lantai 21. Tepat di pertengahan jalan mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen pemuda jangkung itu karena rupanya hujan makin deras dan ia tak sanggup membawa motor lebih jauh. Beomgyu menyetujuinya, enggan membuat pacarnya lelah mengendarai motor di tengah angin yang cukup kencang tadi.

"Nanti langsung mandi ya? Pake baju aku dulu."

"Gapapa?"

Hueningkai mengangguk dan merangkul Beomgyu sepanjang jalan hingga sampai di apartemen yang cukup besar untuk dihuni satu orang.

"Quite neat." komen Beomgyu pelan dan mendapat jitakan super ringan dari Hueningkai.

"Maksudnya apa. Aku tiap hari beresin kamar tau."

Beomgyu tertawa. "Lah itu apa coba di kursi? Underwear setumpuk? Mau pamer?"

Dalam sekejap wajah hueningkai berubah merona dan bergegas meraup tumpukan tadi sebelum menjejalkannya di lemari. Ia tertawa kikuk dan membawa Beomgyu menjauh dari sana. "Kamu mandi duluan. Handuknya ada di samping wastafel. Baru kok."

"Tapi kamu juga kedingingan…"

" _Are you implicitly inviting me to have a shower together with you, hm? I mean, I don't mind."_

"AAAA enggak. M-mandi gantian aja."

Hueningkai tertawa kecil. "Gemes amat. Oke, sana mandi."

Setelah keduanya selesai bersih-bersih diri, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film. Hueningkai menata bantal dan selimut, mempersilahkan pacarnya mengambil porsi kanan ranjang. Pemuda yang surainya masih setengah basah itu mengucapkan *terima kasih* dan menyelimuti kakinya.

"Aku gak ada _snacks_." ucap Hueningkai malu.

"Gapapa. Sini nonton, ngapain diri di situ?"

" _Alright_." jawabnya sebelum meloncat dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

Masih dengan hujan, keduanya menikmati suasana yang kian lama membuat kantuk menyerang. Setelah film selesai, Beomgyu tidak tahu harus apa selain membantu Hueningkai membereskan tempat. Hari sudah malam dan keputusan untuk menginap terdengar lebih baik. Ia tak ingin merepotkannya lagi.

Namun suasana ini semakin terasa canggung.

Terlebih untuk Hueningkai yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca selama ia bolak-balik meletakkan gelas di nakas ke meja kecil dekat tv. Belum lagi dengusan tawanya yang terdengar disengajakan.

"Apa sih?"

"Ngapain si sibuk banget? Mending balik sini, _let me cuddle you_."

Beomgyu merona. "Brisik." jawabnya namun berjalan malu-malu ke arah ranjang.

Ia segera duduk dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang pacarnya, menghirup aroma khas yang mulai ia hapal. Perpaduan _laundry_ dan aroma kamar ini.

" _How's today?_ "

Beomgyu menguap. "Capek banget." rengeknya dan mengusal, memainkan kancing baju.

Dengan satu tangan, Hueningkai mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kamu pake shampoo ya?"

Ia mendongak dan mengerjap. "Iya, maaf aku gak bilang."

"Suka gak?"

"Mmhmm, wanginya kamu banget."

Hueningkai memandang pacarnya itu tanpa jeda, membuat jantung Beomgyu berdebar-debar. Ia yakin pemuda itu bisa merasakan dari sisi tubuhnya. Belum lagi pipinya yang menghangat saat usapan sehalus debu mampir di pipi. Ibu jari itu menyusuri tulang pipi hingga rahangnya sebelum berhenti di dagu, mengapit dengan jari yang lain.

" _Pretty_."

Beomgyu tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Can I kiss you_?"

Masih dengan wajah yang merona, ia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Hueningkai menangkup rahangnya sebelum membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Helaan nafas hangat itu menerpa setengah wajahnya, dan Beomgyu enggan memutuskan pandangan dengan sang pacar yang sudah beralih menatap bibirnya.

 _Cup_.

" _Soft_."

 _Cup_.

" _My boyfriend_."

 _Cup_.

" _Why are you so cute_ , huh?" lirihnya sebelum memberikan lumatan pada belah bibir bawahnya.

Beomgyu beringsut mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih agar ciuman itu dapat diperdalam. Dengan mudah Hueningkai mengangkat tubuh si yang lebih tua agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Satu tangan beristirahat di lekukan pinggang sementara yang lainnya mengelus punggung hingga tengkuk.Tak ada yang ingin mengalah, memutuskan lumatan meski mereka mulai terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar Beomgyu menggerakan pinggulnya, mengikuti ritme pelan hingga ia mengerang tertahan. Hueningkai membawa ciumannya ke pipi, turun ke rahang dan leher, memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuat pacarnya mendesis pelan.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

Ia tak menjawab, memilih memejamkan mata saat ciuman itu mulai bersarang di tulang belikatnya. Saat satu persatu kancing dibuka, Beomgyu hanya menerima, menikmati tiap detik keintiman yang mulai terbangun di antara mereka.

"Kai..." rengek Beomgyu pada Hueningkai yang masih mengenakan baju tidur. Dengan cekatan ia membuka dan melemparkan pakaian itu ke ujung ranjang. Ia tertawa dan memeluk tubuh ramping sang pacar sebelum melanjutkan ciuman tadi.

" _Hngg— don't bite it too hard_." engahnya saat Hueningkai membubuhi gigitan pada bahunya.

" _No one's gonna see it anyway babe_."

" _Yeah but still_." ia melenguh saat sapuan halus terasa di perut hingga ke bagian pinggang. Zona paling berbahaya sebab ia tak akan sanggup menahan suara-suara yang nantinya akan membuatnya malu sendiri.

Maka ia menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan lenguhan itu tertahan meski tubuhnya masih mengikuti gerakan seirama dengan Hueningkai. Mencari-cari sensasi yang sama, yang begitu memabukkan melebihi ciuman mereka tadi.

" _Easy there, baby_."

"Kaaaai." rengeknya sebelum membiarkan pacarnya mengambil alih tubuh dan membaringkannya di atas selimut halus. Ia mengerang pelan, mengangkat pinggangnya saat Hueningkai berusaha melepas pakaian terakhir yang ia kenakan.

" _Can I?"_

Beomgyu mengangguk. " _P-please be gentle_."

" _I will. Don't worry_."

Dan malam itu merupakan yang pertama sejak lima bulan hubungan mereka terjalin. Sebuah momentum yang begitu merekatkan keduanya, membawa rasa-rasa tak terjabarkan yang akan total menghapus kecanggungan yang semula masih terasa.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hai!

Gak tau sih siapa yang masih baca, but first of all, thank you so much sudah menyempatkan baca cerita ini. Tapi aku bawa berita yang agak tidak enak hehe

Karena satu dan lain hal, aku memutuskan untuk close account di twitter, dan automatically semua cerita yang kubuat gak akan aku lanjutkan lagi. Baik itu one-shot, chapters, atau au. Everything. Ini gak ada masalah sama siapa-siapa sih, tapi sama diriku aja. 

Jadi, aku minta maaf karena cerita ini gak akan bisa aku lanjutkan lagi :") Aku harap kalian mengerti hehe.

Semoga hari-hari kalian baik, yaa. Semoga kalian bahagia selaluu. Terima kasih banyak, sekali lagi! <3


End file.
